One More Sleep
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Verseless. In which Yami is away on business. And Yugi is counting down the days until he comes home. Long drabble. Part of the Holiday Crack and Mistletoe 2018 updating event.
1. Chapter One - Five More Nights

**One More Sleep**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter One - Five More Nights of Sleeping on My Own**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Yūgi sighed as she sank further into the comforts of the bed she shared with her long-term boyfriend, Yami Sennen. He was away on business, leaving her all alone in the home that they shared. Being the Head of the North American division of his family's company, he was often called away to handle any problem that may arise at the most inconvenient of times. And he just so happened to get the call that something had gone wrong and he was on the first flight available from Domino to New York a few days before, leaving Yūgi in a sour mood.

Usually, she wouldn't be nearly as upset that he had gone as she was now. It was his job, after all, and he'd warned her about what she'd be getting herself into when they first started dating. But he'd left nine days before Christmas with no indication of when he would be coming back home. And that's what had pissed her off more than anything else. Usually he was able to tell her how long he would be gone, most of the time the trip lasting no more than a week, give or take a few days. But it seemed that this was an even bigger issue than expected. And it would put a damper on their annual tradition.

Since they had started dating seven years earlier, they had spent every Christmas together; no matter what. But this year, it would be different this year with the way that things were going. If he didn't make it back in time, this would be the first Christmas that they would be forced to spend apart from one another. And she didn't like it one bit.

As much as she wanted to be angry, she couldn't. All she could do was look forward to the day that he did return, the hope in her heart that he made it back in time ever present. But even if he didn't make it back on or even before Christmas, she'd be okay with it in the end. Besides, their friends and family were coming over soon for their annual Christmas get together. And she was looking forward to the distraction that entertaining and being surrounded by friends and family would bring. Now, it was just a matter of her getting out of bed and getting ready for the damn thing.

Patting her face, the amethyst eyed woman flipped the blankets back and swung her feet over the edge. Slipping into her house shoes, the tri-colour haired woman made her way to the bathroom to prepare for that evening's festivities. Hopefully she wouldn't be in such a bad mood the entire night and make things miserable for everyone that attended the party that night. Besides, Yami wouldn't have wanted her to be so down in the dumps.

Like everyone else, he knew that Christmas was her absolute favourite holiday over the others. And she couldn't be the Grinch this year just because he wasn't home yet. That was Seto's job. And one that he excelled at, just like everything else he did. Aside from trying to beat her at Duel Monsters. He still had yet to succeed in doing that.

There's a chuckle that escapes her grasp as she prepares for the evening. Everyone would be there in less than an hour and she wanted to be ready by the time they knocked on the door.

It was as she was wrapping her hair up in a ponytail that her phone chimed, alerting her to a new text message. She picked up the iPhone, opening the message from Yami. Her heart soared when she read the text that he'd sent.

'I'll be home early Christmas morning. We'll have to miss our tradition of opening the gifts at midnight, but at least we'll be able to spend the entire day together. Just us.'

Her phone was pressed to her breast, a watery smile crossing her lips. She could feel the tears pricking at the edges of her amethyst eyes. He'd be home in time for Christmas. And that's all she could have honestly hoped for.


	2. Chapter Two - Four More Days

**One More Sleep**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Two – Four More Days Until You're Coming Home**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Yūgi wasn't sure why, but she felt like a freight train had run her over. Maybe this was why she didn't often drink. But of course, the others decided that it would be a good idea to pump her full of liquor the night before at the party. And she was beginning to regret ever allowing them to even bring liquor to her home. She should have known better than to agree to all those shots. Yami would probably be chiding her right now, albeit he'd be gentle when he'd done so. He'd have also passed her a glass of water and a few aspirin to help with the pounding in her head.

Fingers kneaded through her tri-coloured hair, trying to massage her head as best she was able without causing herself further anguish. It didn't work out so well. She'd only succeeded in making her head hurt more by the time she reached the bathroom.

Eyes blurry, she reached into the medicine cabinet, pulled out the bottle of aspirin before shaking out two and filling the glass she kept by the sink with water from the tap. She popped the pills, guzzling down the water greedily. Her throat was dry, thanks to the copious amounts of liquor she'd consumed the night before. She really hoped that Yami wasn't away for another holiday. He'd always been able to keep everyone from feeding her drinks left and right. She was pretty positive that they'd taken advantage of this opportunity because of his absence. She'd get them, especially Joey, back one of these days.

Amethyst eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, multiple strands flying every which way. If her head hadn't been hurting as much as it was, she would have laughed at her disarrayed state. The last time she remembered being in a remotely similar state as this, was at her college graduation party a few years ago. Yami had shook his head and held her hair while she puked her guts out. She'd vowed back then that she'd never let herself fall into that condition ever again. Looks like she'd broken that promise to herself.

Figuring that washing her face and brushing her teeth would somewhat help, she did so before returning to the bedroom. The moment she walked in, her phone chimed with a new message. She hoped, deep down inside, that it was Yami who had texted her. After getting the news that he'd be coming home by Christmas morning, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face every time he'd text, call or cross her mind. She couldn't wait for him to hold her in his arms again.

Picking up her phone, she opened the message, fingers musing her hair absently as amethyst eyes scanned the words across her screen.

'So, how was the party last night?'

Yūgi snorted, fingers moving across the onscreen keyboard to type her reply. She figured she may as well tell him about her drunken stupor she'd fallen into last night, thanks to Joey. And how much of a headache she'd just woken up with that was only now starting to subside slightly.

'Everyone was wasted. I can smell food, so I think someone's up. They were all so drunk I wouldn't let them leave last night, despite being drunk off my ass. My head hurts and I have cotton mouth. But it was fun. You just have to be here next time so that they don't take advantage of me again and feed me drinks all night long. LOL.'

Her fingers teased her hair again as she left her room, only just noticing that she was still fully dressed in her sweater dress and stockings. She shrugged, she'd take a shower after she ate something. And she had a pretty good idea of who was in the kitchen already. Her phone chimed right as she walked in.

'Sounds like you all had a hell of a night. We're almost done fixing the issue, hopefully we're done sooner so I can get back there quicker. Maybe we won't miss our tradition.'

She's texting back when Mana glances up from the stove, offering a light smile before gesturing to the fresh squeezed orange juice sitting on the counter. Yūgi happily helped herself to some as she typed up her reply to her boyfriend.

'That'd be great! But as long as you're back home for Christmas at least, I'd be fine with that.'

But she wouldn't be complaining if he did make it home sooner. Just like she wasn't complaining about Mana placing that plate of food right in front of her or digging in before anyone else even woke up to come and eat. They'd smell the food eventually and all come staggering in like zombies.


	3. Chapter Three - Three More Dreams

**One More Sleep**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter — Three More Dreams of You and Mistletoe**

* * *

 **.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.**

* * *

Another day had passed. Yami would be home by Christmas morning, which was now two days away. She was excited, looking forward to seeing him again. She'd missed him terribly, but was relieved to know that he wouldn't miss the holidays with his family, and with her.

She placed another of the gifts she'd bought for him under the tree, the white lights that hung from the branches making the colourful paper shimmer. There was a smile that crossed her features, the amethyst eyed woman moving to lean back on the heels of her hands. Her focus remained on the tree, her lips curving further upward as she thought of her boyfriend. Perhaps she'd hang some mistletoe over the door frames, lure him under one and plant the biggest kiss she could muster on his lips. He'd enjoy it, and would convey that through his actions more than anything.

Her phone buzzed beside her hand, her eyes snapping opened again. She hadn't realized she'd closed them. Slender fingers grabbed the device, opening the text message that had come through for her. She smiled when she opened it. Yami definitely knew when and how to say the right thing. Her heart swelled with love as amethyst eyes traced the picture, the words that followed just as beautiful as the photo of the sunrise he'd sent her.

'The sunrise looks almost as beautiful as you, so radiant, pure and true. I wish you were here to see it too. But this photo will have to do.'

He knew how she felt about the sunrise. Having always been an early riser, she enjoyed watching the sun as it broke over the horizon and filled the sky with it's light. She'd shared this with him when they met. He'd always made it a point to show her a particularly beautiful sunrise if he was away from home. And that's just what he did.

Her fingers flew across her onscreen keyboard, hitting send the moment the message was complete.

'It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me. I'm gonna be heading to bed soon, got an early start tomorrow.'

His reply didn't take long to come.

'Get some rest. I will see you soon.'

Yūgi nodded to herself, her reply typed and sent moments later.

'I plan to. While I sleep, I'll dream of kissing you under the mistletoe.'

She's pretty sure he'd laugh at that and purposely buy mistletoe to tease her with when he got back. Not that she'd mind. Yūgi quite looked forward to it, actually. Something that he probably already knew.

There was one last chime of her phone, the message opened a second later.

'Sounds like I'll have to buy mistletoe so we can make your dreams come true. I'll put it on my list of things to buy before I leave. Get some sleep Yūgi, I'll see you soon.'

Nimble fingers brushed her hair from her face as she picked herself up off the floor. She'd clean up the mess she made tomorrow when she woke up. For now, she was going to do as she was told and head to bed. She had dreams of mistletoe and Yami to have.


	4. Chapter Four - Two More Reasons

**One More Sleep**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Four – Two More Reasons why I Love You So**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

After a long day of cleaning and getting ready to have everyone over for the holiday, Yūgi wanted nothing more than to sit back, relax and read a book or something to relieve herself of the stress from the day. Just as the tri-colour haired woman was about to sit down on the couch for some much-needed relaxation, there was a knock at the front door. Yūgi wanted to scream and curse and throw something at whoever was standing on the other side of the door. But, she'd composed herself enough to not stoop to such a level as she reached for the knob.

She turned it, pulling the door slightly ajar to peek out at whoever was standing there. When she saw that it was a delivery man, she irked a brow, pulling the door opened wider.

"Delivery for Miss Yūgi Mutou," the man said reading her name off the shipping label.

Yūgi couldn't recall ordering something online that would have been delivered. Then it hit her, it had to have been Yami that sent it for her. She certainly hadn't placed any orders recently. And he was the only person that she knew who would have someone come out just to deliver something on Christmas Eve. "Yes, I'm Yūgi Mutou."

"Sign here please," he said passing her a clipboard.

Yūgi quickly signed before handing it back, the delivery man handing her the package in return. He tipped his hat to her before turning and making his way back down the porch steps then to his van that was parked on the side of the road. Yūgi in turn kicked the door closed before carrying the package to living room where she placed it on the coffee table. Yūgi's head tilted to the side, examining the box. What could he have possibly gotten her this time?

Using her keys, she tore the tape away before opening the box to reveal a lovely package sitting within. It was addressed to her from Yami which meant that he'd probably found it while he was in New York and immediately had it shipped off the moment he bought it. He was always so thoughtful.

Picking up the beautifully wrapped gift, she moved to place it beneath the tree with the rest. Since he wasn't there, she wouldn't be opening a gift on the night before. She'd wait until the morning when he was actually here to see her reaction to whatever it was that he'd gotten for her. Though shouldn't help but admire how beautiful the colour of the wrapping paper was. It almost rivaled her eyes with its purple hue. How thoughtful of him.

Her phone buzzed a moment later, the tri-colour haired woman skipping to the kitchen where she'd left it. Picking it up off the counter, she opened the text message Yami had sent her. There was a smile that crossed her lips at his message.

'I got the alert that the package was delivered. Did you like your gift?'

She sent a text back, fingers gracefully flying across the keyboard.

'Didn't open it, waiting for you to come home.'

She turned to make her way back into the living room when she heard another knock at the front door. She figured it either had to be his family or her grandfather since they would be staying over for the holiday to celebrate together. She'd known they were coming and had been cleaning all day that day for precisely that reason. She had to get the rooms they would be staying in ready for them.

She opened the door just as another text had come through. She greeted both of Yami's parents, his brother, sister-in-law and her grandfather before moving to the side to allow them entrance. Their shoes were removed at the genkan as she closed the door before her attention was turned to her cellphone again. She laughed to herself at his response.

'The point of the gift was for you to open it, Yūgi. Goodness.'

She replied back only a moment later before slipping her phone into her back pocket and making herself comfortable in the living room where everyone had gathered.

'I'd rather wait for you to come home, then I'll open it.'


	5. Chapter Five - One More Sleep

**One More Sleep**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Five – One More Sleep**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

After lots of fun playing games and singing, quite off key in some cases, favourite Christmas songs, Yūgi and the rest of the occupants of the house had finally decided to call it a night. Once she made sure that everyone was comfortable and had everything that they needed, Yūgi retired to her bedroom to change into her pyjamas. Her long hair was brushed thoroughly before being held in place by a long, single braid.

With her nightly routine complete, the small tri-colour haired woman crawled into bed, picking her phone up from her nightstand. She clicked on the screen, the photo of she and Yami greeting her on the lock screen. She smiled, her fingers lightly tracing over the angles of his face as he pressed a kiss to her cheek in the moment that was captured forever in the photograph. That one had been taken a few days before he'd gotten the call that he was needed at the New York facility.

She finally unlocked the screen a moment later, going to her text messages. She opened the thread she had with Yami, her fingers pausing for only a moment before she typed her message.

'Heading to bed now. I'll see you in the morning when you get home. I love you.'

She sent it before placing the phone face down on the nightstand and turning off the light. That night, she went to sleep with a smile on her face. She didn't even hear when her phone chimed a few hours later to let her know that there was a new message waiting for her.

It was six hours later that the front door opened and the man that walked through was met with nothing but silence throughout the house. He could tell that it was still quite early, and everyone had yet to wake. Which left him plenty of time to get the gifts that he'd found for everyone wrapped and placed under the tree without being caught. It was a good thing that he'd slept on the plane ride back home, he wasn't the least bit tired, which meant that he wouldn't fall asleep while he set out to do what he intended.

Paper was quietly cut and wrapped around gifts that were added along with the rest under the tree until the sun began to rise over the horizon. He was finished and had cleaned everything up by the time the sun was high in the sky. Satisfied with the arrangement of everything, he grabbed his suitcase before quietly making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

The male nudged the door opened with his foot, stepping into the room where his girlfriend lay fast asleep still. He placed the suitcase to the side, his coat that had long since been discarded hung in the closet before carefully crawling into bed beside her. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her close to him as he allowed his nose to bury itself in her hair. She stirred slightly, her head turning to look over her shoulder. He smiled when wine coloured eyes locked with amethyst ones.

"Yami," her sleepy voice filled his ears. "Welcome home. Merry Christmas."

His smile only grew wider as he leaned forward, brushing his lips over her temple. It felt so good to be back home, holding her in his arms. As she shifted so that she was facing him, her hand coming to rest against his face, he spoke, "Merry Christmas, Yūgi."


End file.
